


Meet & Greet

by Geilie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Irony, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Guerra era la prima dei Cavalieri che aveva conosciuto.<br/>Ovvio, tecnicamente Morte era arrivato per primo, ma era sempre stato un tipo solitario, taciturno, e Crowley non era mai riuscito davvero a scambiarci due chiacchiere in amicizia.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet & Greet

**Author's Note:**

> _Fandom: Good Omens_   
> _Personaggi: Crowley, Guerra, Azraphel_   
> _Prompt:[Thirty Seconds to Mars - This is War](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMAVLXk9QWA&hd=1) _ _(by[MedusaNoir](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=85659))_   
> _Parole: 300 (Word)_   
> _Note: non betata; ironica, idiota e decisamente fuori prompt. Oh, be', il titolo di quella canzone mi sfidava..._

**Meet & Greet**  
   
Guerra era la prima dei Cavalieri che aveva conosciuto.  
Ovvio, tecnicamente Morte era arrivato per primo, ma era sempre stato un tipo solitario, taciturno, e Crowley non era mai riuscito davvero a scambiarci due chiacchiere in amicizia, perlomeno non prima degli anni bui - l’Inquisizione aveva fatto miracoli nel consolidare i rapporti tra colleghi, questo bisognava ammetterlo. Con Carestia non era mai andato troppo d’accordo, nonostante fosse stato una presenza costante quasi quanto Morte, nei primi millenni: ideologie troppo contrastanti e guardaroba troppo simile.  
Guerra, d’altro canto, era un vero portento. Pareva esser stata creata appositamente per diventare il sogno erotico di tutti i demoni. C’era chi ancora negava di avere sogni erotici, tra i dipendenti infernali, ma erano più che altro quelli che ancora non si erano del tutto separati dai loro antichi istinti angelici (pochi, insomma).  
Dove Guerra arrivava, scoppiavano baruffe, litigi, discussioni, risse e accapigliamenti, che nove volte su dieci si evolvevano fino a sfociare nel conflitto armato e poi nella guerra civile e nel peggiore dei casi si risolvevano con una faida famigliare di durata almeno ventennale. Praticamente ambrosia, per un diavolo.  
Così, Crowley, alla rossa tutta curve che era apparsa qualche tempo dopo la Creazione per cominciare a seminare scompiglio, si era presentato subito.  
Lei l’aveva guardato, aveva inarcato un sopracciglio (che aveva spinto due caproni selvatici a incornarsi vicendevolmente fino alla morte) e gli aveva fatto un cenno del capo, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto significare “piacere mio” come “levati di torno, piattola”.  
Crowley da quel giorno l’aveva ammirata da lontano, ma era tornato da Azraphel a parlottare di spade fiammeggianti, peccati originali e Ineffabilità con nuovo brio.  
Che l’angelo avesse preso il suo buonumore come un segno della Grazia Celeste che scendeva a donargli il perdono era un fastidio che poteva sopportare, in fondo.


End file.
